Online Love
by undeadTyrant
Summary: Bruce didn't know how it began but right now he's in love with somebody he met online (whimsicalPhilanthropist) and God damn he wanted to meet this guy. SCIENCEBOYFRIENDS! :D R&R? Nothing too explicit, rating will change according to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello there! :D God damn, I already have so many fanfictions and I already make a new one. Don't worry this time I won't be making this fanfiction alone because I have zodiacDragon97 with me! yeah! :D Hopefully we will update this weekly and as fast as possible. (she insisted that I posted this in my account instead of hers. -w-)**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN AVENGERS.**

* * *

Bruce didn't really know how everything happened. First he got into this place called Desert State University. Then he got himself a room and a roommate named Clint Barton; who apparently love high places, obsessed with birds and arrows and archery (hey, what did you expect? He got into sports) and one more thing—he was one heck of a self-obsessed, stubborn motherfucker.

"For the last time Clint, I am not going to join you in your so called 'marvelous rainbow adventures in the world of Homestuck," answered Bruce as he read his book. He was reading a book about chemistry that he borrowed from a local library (and he was getting to the good part damn it!) when Clint suddenly barged in, took and threw away his book (in which Bruce caught with his quick reflexes fuck yeah!) and shove a laptop to his face while saying "Join me Bruce, join me in my marvelous rainbow adventures in the world of Homestuck"—Wait, why the hell did he paint himself grey and what's wrong with the rainbow candies on his head?

"Aww, c'mon Bruce! It'll be fun!"—here comes the funny weird lisp, "It'th going to be fun Bruce! Theriouthly," Bruce face palmed. "If I did read it—""'Till act 2!" "Yes, until act 2, will you please leave me alone?"

"Yes! I promise!" Bruce held out his hand, "Deal,"

* * *

Bruce regretted ever taking that fucking deal. He wanted to go back. Holy shit. He wanted to stop reading this—thing! This—monstrosity! "Oh my God, this shit is so fucked up in so many motherfucking levels!" shouted Bruce and he swore he could hear the evil laugh and evil aura coming out from Clint. The story started out simple and Bruce was like, "what's this shit?" and everything just turned out bad. He was so fucking addicted to the said web comic and he just couldn't stop reading it. Heck he was fond of one of the characters; John Eggbutt. Fuck his life, "Fuck my life," muttered Bruce.

"See I told you it's addictive," whispered Clint evilly and Bruce could feel the smug toothy grin on Clint's face even though he's not looking at Clint directly. "It's like feeding babies demon blood!" replied Bruce. He was just so addicted to the story he didn't know why? It's just about the characters dying over and over and over again and God fucking damn it he didn't understand why but he was addicted to it! "It's like this thing was made by the Satan himself!"

"It sure is Bruce," answered Clint, "it sure is,"

* * *

After reading through out the Acts (act 5), to say Bruce and Clint were freaking hardcore fans of Homestuck. They even made themselves Tumblr's and Clint drew some weird doodles ("they're called fan arts Bruce!") and posted them on it. They were both occupied with their own stuff when suddenly Clint called him. "Hey Bruce, did you know that there's this program called Pesterchum? They actually made it real?" Okay, that took Bruce's attention for a while.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah totes, let's download it," said Clint with a smile and so they did. It only took them several minutes to set everything up. Then the chumhandle box came up.

"What are you going to name yourself Clint?" asked Bruce.

"MeticulousBowman, cool eh?" replied Clint, not once looking at Bruce. Bruce frowned, "Am I the only one who didn't know what to name myself?"

"Hm… Yup pretty much yeah," Bruce groaned. He finally had his hands on the legendary Pesterchum but he didn't know what to name himself.

"What about using something like "Savant"?" "Wait, what? Why Savant?" "Because you always got books fucked up in your ass,"

Bruce groaned; Clint was so true yet so wrong in so many ways. He didn't have 'books fucked up in his ass'! He just loves studying a lot. And Clint's words were rude! "… tumultuousSavant,"

"What?"

"My pesterchum! tumultuousSavant!" "Yeah?" "Yeah!"

"Okay then bro, fire the shit up," replied Clint as he sat back and watched Bruce as he typed his username into the box.

* * *

"Hey Clint, have you tried activating your Random Encounter button?" asked Bruce before he stuffed his mouth with the instant noodles that he and Clint just made. "Whut doohh youuh mean?" asked Clint back with a mouth filled with food.

"Yeah, I just realized that we didn't activate our random encounter button, thus making us able to randomly encounter somebody but they were unable to encounter us," explained Bruce.

Clint frowned, "So you wanna try it out?"

"Yeah if I can, I mean, it's pretty interesting," Clint nodded, "Sure bro, go ahead," and Bruce did. He opened the Options menu and activated his random encounter button. Clint quickly ran towards Bruce's laptop and stare at it intensely.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Clint.

"We wait,"

1 minute…

5 minutes…

20 minutes…

"Hell fucking shit! This is boring! I thought somebody was going to appear and started chatting and—" Bruce's pesterchum suddenly pinged.

_- whimsicalPhilanthropist [WP] began pestering tumultuousSavant [TS] at 12:09 –_

_[12:09]WP: Hey._

"HOLY SHIT BRUCE! IT WORKED!" shouted Clint, maybe too hard. Bruce only chuckled as he rubbed his ear (Clint really did a number on his ear).

"Should I reply him?"

"Yeah totally Bruce! You should!" answered Clint happily and excitedly. Bruce smiled before he started typing, replying the unknown stranger.

_[12:10]TS: Hey._

* * *

**A.N: TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL LATELY. Don't worry, I will try to update chapter 3 on time.**

**Shadow the Assassin: THANK YOU! AMMF, THE VERY FIRST REVIEW IS SO GOLDEN, IT'S SO PRECIOUS. I LOVE YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS.**

* * *

Tony leaned back in his chair, balancing the cheap wooden object precariously on two legs. He sighed gazing towards the clock; still another ten minutes until the class ended. Well isn't that shit? He pulled out his phone and began typing discreetly. Rhodey saw the flash light illuminate the underside of the desk and gave Tony a wry grin before he shook his head at the boy's antics.

"Mr. Stark, that chair has four legs for a reason you know," the wire haired woman snapped. Tony just smirked as he hid the device back in his pocket and decided to mess with the woman.

"Yeah, well the chair's decided to evolve," The whole class started snickering and laughing. It was biology class and needless to say the teacher didn't seem pleased. Well she was a shit teacher anyway, it's not like anyone would give a damn.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" the teacher asked as she folded her arms above her chest, puffing it forward like she was proud or something. Tony slammed the chair down and rested his head in his hand while using the other one to make hand gestures towards the teacher.

"Well it's kinda funny when you say it that way, Mrs.-?"

"I'm not married," Tony snickered. "Well that explains everything. See, it's all according to your perception. See looking at how you look like a 40 years old woman and still not married and how you don't laugh at my jokes means that it's not funny for you; which takes us to the reason why you're not laughing. It's either a) you don't have a sense of humor or b) you're just another prick. Which one do you think miss? Oh and by the way, you got the answer to number five wrong, and you're supposed to teach us, really!" Ha! Fucking eat that bitch!

The woman was fuming now, her face red and the laughter filling the class didn't help either. Her hands turned into fists as she opened her mouth and shouted, "Go to the principal's office!" Tony screeched in an exaggerated mockery of the teacher's voice as he strutted down the hall, the students laughing and cheering as he left.

"Fucking menace child," the teacher muttered under her breath. Because oh damn, he so totally was.

* * *

Rhodey found Tony in the car park; feet dangling over the door of the burgundy Acura NSX Roadster. Rhodey walked towards the car and stood in front of the young man, hands on his hips. "Did you even go to the principal's office?"

"Nope," answered Tony with a 'pop' at the end, not once looking at the older man. Rhodey opened his mouth, wanted to give a reply but Tony cut him through it, "I'm going to be in shit load of trouble, yeah I know. Yes, calm your titties man, there's no need to whine like a bitch about it, besides, who gives a fuck? She doesn't even know what she was teaching us," Rhodey sighed at the younger boy but noticed what he was doing.

"Oh my God, Tony you're not on that ms paint thing-y right? Seriously man, again?" Tony shrugged, "it's entertaining," Tony answered as he threw Rhodey his car keys, obviously telling the man to be his chauffeur. Or slave. Well to Tony they're almost the same anyway.

"I mean I don't get it! They're like so creepy and look at those people. They don't have arms and legs. Just toes with teeth obviously in need of braces," commented Rhodey as he walked towards his seat and got into the car. Tony pouted before he started smirking. "Let me tell you about Homestuck Rhodey,"

And Rhodey learned to regret every single moment of his life that day. Because hell fucking damn, Tony just couldn't shut up about his fucking Homestuck shit all day long and Tony just couldn't help but shoved pictures of weird grey people with candy corn on their heads and shark teeth whenever Rhodey drive.

* * *

Apparently when they got back to their dorm, paparazzis were everywhere. Apparently the teacher was a shit ass bitch and told all the press about it and made Tony and Rhodey have to ninja-d their way towards their room.

When they actually got inside their room it was like fucking heaven. Tony plopped himself onto his bed and Rhodey just sighed before he sat on his chair. "God fucking damn it I hate my life," commented Tony.

"Yeah, well you lived this shit like every single day of your life. What about me? Your friend, I never wanted to live like this," Tony smirked, "Yeah well one of the advantages of being friends with a Stark," Rhodey took the ball near him and threw it at Tony and score-! Hell yeah, a direct shot at the head.

Tony quickly sat up, hand rubbing the freshly made red mark on his head, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Take that as a token of my gratitude Mr. Stark," answered Rhodey with a mocking tone. Tony huffed; he took the laptop at the drawer next to him and activated it. Rhodey, being the curious little piece of shit he was walked towards Tony and sat next to him.

"Okay, time to get a little random," said Tony before he clicked on the familiar yellow smiley icon on the desktop. ('wait, didn't I see the same thing on that ms paint thing?' thought Rhodey)

Rhodey looked from the yellow window to the sadistic gleam in Tony's eyes and back again, "whimsicalPhilanthro pist? How fitting—" irony, "Where'd you conjure that beauty up?"

"Omegle," Rhodey frowned. Wasn't that page for meeting strange people and—Oh shit, his bestie was a freak. Maybe not a freak, just a bit odd and unique. "ha ha ha! We'll see who we will troll today!" Nevermind, he was fucked up bad in the head. Yup, he'd lost him now and he was never coming back. Tony set his mood to smooth and waited.

1 minute…

"You gotta be shitting me! No one wants to talk to me?!" shouted Tony at the poor laptop screen. "Maybe we should wait a few minutes?" suggested Rhodey. And they did.

3 minutes…

5 minutes…

"You know what? Fuck this shit! If no one is going to talk to me heck I'll just randomly encounter them!" And Tony did. He pressed the Random Encounter button multiple times only to close all the chats because of the weird names ("what the fuck is this? 'almightyThunder'? 'gameGuyalien'? What the fuck?" and Rhodey just laughed)

Tony kept on doing the same thing until he encountered something. Someone that has a name that actually suits his liking.

"tumultuousSavant? Dude, this guy must have issues! Let's talk to him!" said Tony with a cheerful tone. Rhodey only sighed before replying, "What are you going to say to him then?"

_-whimsicalPhilanthr opist [WP] started pestering tumultuousSavant [TS] at 12:09—_

_[12:09] WP: Hey._

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, "Real smooth Tony, real smooth,"

"Hey, at least he will reply me right? Might as well start a conversation or something,"

"Yeah, like hell he w—"

_[12:10] TS: Hey._

Tony smirked, "You owe me a Shwarma bro," Rhodey only facepalmed.

* * *

**R&R please! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: It's so nice seeing so many people who wanted to read this. ;w; Even ZodiacDragon97 was like "whoa"  
**

**msmalone90: Thank you :33 We made this according to our real lives, LOL. **

**Post U Later: HAH! Seriously? I thought it's not that funny... :/ Lucky there's actually someone who actually thought it is!**

**badumutch: I KNOW RIGHT?! PEOPLE NEED TO DO MORE OF THESE!**

**Diamondgirl3: Thank you. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS.  
**

* * *

_-whimsicalPhilanthropist[WP] began pestering tumultuousSavant [TS] at 18:30 –_

_[18:30]WP: Hey Bruce-y boy!_

_[18:30]WP: What'cha doin'?_

Bruce smiled as he read his pesterchum. It's been several months since he met Tony (which Bruce just recently found out that whimsicalPhilanthropist's real name was actually Tony but never full name though and vice versa) and each other's gender (yes, they both had trust issues, so what? It's the cyber world!).

_[18:31]TS: Are you sure you're not a woman Tony?_

_[18:31]TS: Because you surely talk a lot._

_[18:31]TS: Are you this active when you're in real life?_

_[18:32]WP: Woah, getting pretty $a$$y aren't 'cha Bruce-y boy!_

_[18:32]WP: I really dunno whether I $hould take that a$ a compliment or an in$ult._

_[18:32]WP: But thank you very much though, I do have the capability to make people try to kill them$elve$ just by talking. _

_[18:33]WP: Take my roommate a$ an example._

_[18:33]WP: Would you to try a free $ample?_

_[18:33]WP: ;)_

Bruce laughed.

_[18:34]TS: No, thank you._

_[18:34]TS: I am certainly not going to risk my life just by talking to you. _

_[18:35]WP: Touché~ ;D_

_[18:35]TS: By the way, when are you going to take off that quirk thingy?_

_[18:35]WP: What? Thi$ $weet thing? Nah, ain't gonna do that. _

_[18:35]WP: They're awe$ome._

_[18:36]TS: They suck._

_[18:36]WP: :V *GA$P*_

_[18:36]WP: I BEG YOUR PARDON!_

_[18:36]TS: Just saying Tony._

_[18:37]WP: OWH! Fuck off man!_

_[18:37]TS: You have such a potty mouth mister!_

_[18:37]WP: Not that I care anyway. :P_

_[18:37]WP: $top trying $o hard babe, you're gonna give your$elf white hair._

_[18:37]WP: Wanted you to look good and all fre$h when I marry you one day._

Bruce face palmed though a small snicker could be heard from him.

_[18:38]TS: Are we seriously going to go through that wedding-gay joke thingy again?_

_[18:38]WP: You made me. _

_[18:38]WP: I'M BLAIMING IT ALL ON YOU. _

_[18:38]TS: Ha ha, very mature Tony. _

_[18:39]TS: Holidays are coming up, you going to go back to your home?_

There wasn't any reply until several minutes later.

_[18:45]WP: Yeah._

_[18:45]WP: Maybe._

_[18:46]WP: You?_

Bruce frowned. But then his worry turned to happiness when he remembered that he was going to visit his mum for the holidays. Man, he missed her a lot. She's such an amazing person and God he missed her a lot.

[_18:47]TS: Of course!_

_[18:47]TS: I'm going to visit my mum later on Christmas break._

_[18:48]WP: Talking about holiday$, I may not be able to chat with you for the holiday$._

_[18:48]WP: Bu$y and $tuff$, you know._

Of course Bruce understood; Tony wanted to spend more time with his family! But there was like a small pit deep inside of him saying stuffs like "no" "don't go" "I'm gonna miss you Tony!" and Bruce shook his head. "What the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself. Guess the name fits him like a glove after all.

_[18:49]WP: Bruce._

_[18:49]WP: Bruce!_

_[18:49]WP: Bruce! Are you there?_

_[18:50]WP: GOD DAMN. _

_[18:51] WP: I $eriou$ly $wear to GOD. _

_[18:51] WP: If you don't reply me, I'll call you dead._

_[18:52]WP: Bruce?_

_[18:53]TS: Woah, Tony. I just left like for 5 minutes and you're already like this._

_[18:53]TS: Oh, wait. _

_[18:53]TS: It IS 5 minutes. _

_[18:54]TS: I wonder how are you going to survive without me._

_[18:54]WP: You motherfucking jerk!_

_[18:54]WP: I HATE YOU!_

_[18:55]TS: Ha ha :D_

_-whimsicalPhilanthropist[WP] ceased pestering tumultuousSavant[TS] at 18:56—_

Bruce frowned; it was rare to see Tony stopped pestering him just after several minutes. They usually talk for hours about these stuffs. Maybe Bruce was too harsh on him? Nah, they always joked like this. Maybe Tony was in trouble? Bruce stopped dead in his track. Oh God, not to forget Tony's self-destruct tendencies!

_-tumultuousSavant[TS] began pestering whimsicalPhilanthropist[WP] at 19:01—_

_[19:01]TS: My God, Tony! _

_[19:01]TS: Tony! Are you okay?_

_[19:05]WP: Yup._

_[19:06]WP: $orry bro, my pe$terchum died on me. _

Bruce sighed in relief. Bruce really didn't know what to do with this guy. He wanted to hug and snuggle the guy so badly—wait snuggle? But at the same time Bruce wanted to beat the hell out of this motherfucking piece of shit. Bruce shrugged; maybe he should do both when he met Tony.

* * *

"C'mon Bruce, wear these stuffs," said Clint as he shoved some body products to Bruce. Bruce cringed, "No Clint, why are you even telling me to use these stuffs anyway, we're just going to see my mum," replied Bruce.

Clint sighed dramatically, "that's the whole point Bruce, and it's your mum. She's one heck of a special lady! She's much more special than the president's wife! Heck man she's even much better than the queen of England!" Bruce chuckled, "Okay, okay I get it. You want me to look really good when we go to my mother's house later on, right?"

"Right," Bruce smiled, "Very well, I shall surrender myself to the mighty and capable hands of Clint Barton then," Clint grinned.

"A very excellent choice Mr. Banner. There's so many things that needs to be done; especially your hair," Bruce frowned, "What's wrong with my hair?"

Clint facepalmed, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Your hair looks like an ant's nest oh maybe a beehive. Look, the point is you look like a mad scientist and I ain't gonna go to your house with you looking like that. Especially since I'm like your mother here,"

Bruce smiled, "A mad scientist, eh? I could get used to that look!" Clint sighed loudly, "Let's go," he simply said before dragging Bruce's body and took him somewhere.

* * *

It took hours for Clint to prepare Bruce. And Bruce to say; felt a bit like a lady. First Clint cut his hair before washing it roughly ("Clint! Oh my God! You're going to pull my skin off my skull!" "It's your own fault for not washing it regularly!" "Oh my God! Stop—AH!") And it ended up with a few strands lose but it was okay. After that Clint dyed Bruce's hair ("Why are you dying my hair?" "You're 18 and your hair is basically 85% white" "How did you pull that number?" "I'm a genius baby, stop complaining") and then another round of violent hair wash.

After that, Bruce and Clint headed out to buy some stuffs for themselves (mostly Bruce to himself because the guy needed more clothes). And so Bruce bought a purple shirt ("Why purple?" asked Clint, Bruce blushed, "It's my mum's favorite color along with yellow too,") and somehow a conversation ended up with making Bruce buying another shirt but yellow this time. ("So, she likes yellow too?" "Yeah" "Buy another shirt you dumb fuck!") And they ended up buying some fruits for Mrs. B later on.

The next day (right on 24th December), right up early morning they headed out; going to Bruce's house. They used Clint's car and drove like for several hours before they arrived at their destination. They were greeted with a bright smile from Rebecca Banner when they arrived and a kiss on their foreheads and Bruce couldn't help but to think it was a bit childish but hey at least his roommate was enjoying it.

They gave Rebecca the fruits that they bought (because well, they're guys, how are they supposed to pick up things that girls wanted?), she said thank you and said that they 'don't have to bring anything later on' and 'I already prepared everything' with a smile on her face. They ate lunch together and dinner together and they just talked and chat and discussed about what they had been through and Bruce had to stop choking on his food and drinks every time his mum and Clint embarrassed him in front of each other.

And at night they didn't sleep, they just keep on talking in front of the fire place while eating some pies and cookies and drinking some tea while wearing warm sweaters that apparently Rebecca has made for them (Bruce got a picture of a reindeer and Clint got a picture of a smiling Santa Claus and Bruce couldn't help but laughed which earned a hit from his friend). And Clint made Bruce mentioned Tony once in a while during their sharing session and Rebecca just smiled saying stuffs like "I bet he's a really good boy, isn't he?" And when the clock strikes 12 they said merry Christmas to each other. Rebecca hugged them all tight before telling them to go to bed (usually Clint wouldn't listen when Bruce told him to go to bed but Rebecca sure has a charm that made turn obedient and he fell asleep just as soon as he hit the bed).

The next morning, both boys woke up at 7 AM and made breakfast. Rebecca was surprised when she woke up and saw freshly made waffles on the table along with a cup of warm Lemon Tea in front of her and soon enough they settled in their own seats and they didn't know what happened but it just seemed like they never ran out of topics to talk about and Bruce knew, whenever he saw his mum smiling and Clint laughing (a real, genuine one) that today, without a doubt, was the best day ever.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE COOKIES AND DIPS. GIVE US MORE RVEIEWWWWAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry for the late update, we've all been busy. I got tests and ZodiacDragon97 is still struggling with her psychology thingy. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Warnings for underage sex and child abuse and self hurt. **

**Diamondgirl3: Thank you! :D Natashhaaa~**

**Post U Later: I know! That's why he needs a change!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN AVENGERS.**

* * *

Tony sighed; he was bored and there was nothing that he could do. He opened his laptop, just staring at the desktop before his mind traveled to Pesterchum. Maybe he can talk to Bruce?

_-whimsicalPhilanthropist[WP] began pestering tumultuousSavant [TS] at 18:30 –_

_[18:30]WP: Hey Bruce-y boy!_

_[18:30]WP: What'cha doin'?_

Tony smiled. It was only two months but Tony already got a lot of information about Bruce. Of course by hacking and tracing his IP address and God damn ain't Pesterchum that easy to hack? But yeah, that was illegal and so Tony kept quiet about it. All that he knew was Bruce's full name is Robert Bruce Banner, 18 years old, went to Desert State University and had a room mate named Clint Barton. A lot? Meh, that's not all that he gathered but it's not like Tony's going to share it with anybody.

_[18:31]TS: Are you sure you're not a woman Tony?_

_[18:31]TS: Because you surely talk a lot._

Tony snickered.

_[18:31]TS: Are you this active when you're in real life?_

_[18:32]WP: Woah, getting pretty $a$$y aren't 'cha Bruce-y boy!_

_[18:32]WP: I really dunno whether I $hould take that a$ a compliment or an in$ult._

_[18:32]WP: But thank you very much though, I do have the capability to make people try to kill them$elve$ just by talking. _

_[18:33]WP: Take my roommate a$ an example._

_[18:33]WP: Would you to try a free $ample?_

_[18:33]WP: ;)_

Oh Tony would love to give Bruce a free sample. Bruce was smart; almost as smart as Tony! And God damn, he wanted to have a real life friend that he can talk to like Bruce. To actually have a friend that can speak English. Okay, maybe his definition of "speaking English" isn't that normal but at least he wanted to have a friend that he could talk science with and do science with and marry science with. Yes, marry. Got a problem with that? Yeah, of course you don't. Science is awesome.

_[18:34]TS: No, thank you._

_[18:34]TS: I am certainly not going to risk my life just by talking to you. _

Oh this kid learnt a lot from their last encounter.

_[18:35]WP: Touché~ ;D_

_[18:35]TS: By the way, when are you going to take off that quirk thingy?_

Taking off his quirk? Why? Is there something wrong? All he did was change the "s" with dollar sings?

_[18:35]WP: What? Thi$ $weet thing? Nah, ain't gonna do that. _

_[18:35]WP: They're awe$ome._

_[18:36]TS: They suck._

Tony gasped. "WHAT?!"

_[18:36]WP: :V *GA$P*_

_[18:36]WP: I BEG YOUR PARDON!_

_[18:36]TS: Just saying Tony._

_[18:37]WP: OWH! Fuck off man!_

_[18:37]TS: You have such a potty mouth mister!_

Tony laughed.

_[18:37]WP: Not that I care anyway. :P_

_[18:37]WP: $top trying $o hard babe, you're gonna give your$elf white hair._

_[18:37]WP: Wanted you to look good and all fre$h when I marry you one day._

_[18:38]TS: Are we seriously going to go through that wedding-gay joke thingy again?_

_[18:38]WP: You made me. _

_[18:38]WP: I'M BLAIMING IT ALL ON YOU. _

_[18:38]TS: Ha ha, very mature Tony. _

Tony just kept on laughing; the wedding-gay joke. God damn, it was so funny. It all started when they Tony made a fan art of Dirk Strider wearing a wedding dress and sent it to Bruce. And somehow the conversation ended up with "Marry me with the name of science Bruce," and Bruce just casually answered, "Yeah I'll wear the tux and you're going to wear the dress," and Tony well… is Tony. He couldn't help but answer it. "Yeah and I'm going to wear a white dress with extra ribbons and frills and God damn I'm going to wear black panties during our first night" and somehow the wedding-gay joke thingy never ended, until now. And they even casually called each other "husband" and "wife" and pretended to be lovers just to gross Bruce's roommate.

_[18:39]TS: Holidays are coming up, you going to go back to your home?_

"Holidays, huh?" Tony said to himself.

_[18:45]WP: Yeah._

_[18:45]WP: Maybe._

Tony wondered, where is he going anyway? It seems like there's no place that feels like home; there's no place to return to. Tony shook his head, trying to carry on the conversation.

_[18:46]WP: You?_

[_18:47]TS: Of course!_

_[18:47]TS: I'm going to visit my mum later on Christmas break._

Tony couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Bruce has a place to return to and all Tony had was that forsaken stupid Stark mansion. Heck even his parents didn't want him, so why should he go back.

_[18:48]WP: Talking about holiday$, I may not be able to chat with you for the holiday$. _

_[18:48]WP: Bu$y and $tuff$, you know._

"Busy being abused by my parents" was left untyped.

_[18:49]WP: Bruce._

Tony didn't know but he had a sudden urge to tell Bruce about his life. Maybe Bruce would understand? Maybe Bruce could comfort him or something?

_[18:49]WP: Bruce!_

_[18:49]WP: Bruce! Are you there?_

Tony frowned; okay let's erase that last thought. Let's just kill the guy instead.

_[18:50]WP: GOD DAMN. _

_[18:51] WP: I $eriou$ly $wear to GOD. _

_[18:51] WP: If you don't reply me, I'll call you dead._

_[18:52]WP: Bruce?_

Tony in one word was worried. Was Bruce going to leave him like the others? Is he going to be left alone?

_[18:53]TS: Woah, Tony. I just left like for 5 minutes and you're already like this._

_[18:53]TS: Oh, wait. _

_[18:53]TS: It IS 5 minutes. _

_[18:54]TS: I wonder how are you going to survive without me._

Tony seriously wanted to kill the guy.

_[18:54]WP: You motherfucking jerk!_

_[18:54]WP: I HATE YOU!_

_[18:55]TS: Ha ha :D_

Then all of a sudden, Tony's Pesterchum died. "Wait, what? What the fuck is even going on here?!" A bit haphazardly, Tony logged into his Pesterchum again.

_-tumultuousSavant[TS] began pestering whimsicalPhilanthropist[WP] at 19:01—_

_[19:01]TS: My God, Tony! _

_[19:01]TS: Tony! Are you okay?_

_[19:05]WP: Yup._

_[19:06]WP: $orry bro, my pe$terchum died on me_

Tony smirked; Nah, the guy ain't gonna leave him. At least that's what Tony kept on telling himself.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to go with me instead Tony?" Tony sighed as he stuffed all his clothes into his bag. Tony zipped his bag before he faced Rhodey and shook his head. "Nah, it's okay," Tony replied, a forced smile on his face, "I wouldn't want to disturb your family time with your mum and dad," he said, trying to make an excuse.

Rhodey frowned, " No, don't worry about it Tony, I'm sure they will understand. Look Tony, you—" Tony stopped him; patting his shoulders with a sad smile on his face. "No Rhodey, stop. I'm not weak, I need to face this. They're my family Rhodey, I can't leave them," Rhodey nodded, giving his respects to the younger man in front of him.

"Well then, okay. But don't forget to call or text me if anything happens, okay?" said Rhodey and Tony smirked, "even if it's to spam you with Homestuck, Doctor Who, Supernatural and Sherlock Holmes related stuffs?" Rhodey laughed, "yes, even for that. Now be quick and let's not leave poor old Jarvis waiting for you," said Rhodey as he threw Tony his blue hoodie.

Tony laughed as he catched the hoodie and put it quickly. He grabbed his bag and quickly put it on too. "Be safe kiddo," said Rhodey, Tony turned around before he ran and hugged Rhodey tightly, "gonna miss you," muttered Tony. Rhodey smiled, "me too,"

* * *

"Jarvis!" Tony almost screamed as he dropped his bag and ran towards the old man, hugging him tightly. Jarvis chuckled, "welcome home master Tony," Tony grinned really wide as he snuggled closer towards Jarvis. "I missed you so much," muttered Tony, muffled by Jarvis' suit. Jarvis patted Tony's head before saying "let's have some tea shall we?" and Tony smiled as he nodded vigorously, "yeah! Of course Jar!"

Jarvis led them towards the garden where a small round white table with three white chairs along with it, and with different types of cakes and teas on it. Tony squinted his eyes when he saw a brunette figure sitting on one of chairs—wait! He knew who the figure! "Aunt Peggy!" he shouted. The figure turned around and stood up from her chair and opened her arms and Tony ran towards those arms and hugged her tightly. "Is this how you greet a lady?" she asked, the british accent came out fluently from her lips. Tony giggled, "Be quiet,"

Peggy faked gasped, "How rude and don't you remember that you're 16 already young man?" Tony ignored her words and hugged her tighter. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled, "Welcome back Tony,"

* * *

Tony threw himself onto his bed, rubbing his cheek against the sheet. He smiled; it has the same softness that it had when Tony left it. He took his bag and put it on his bed, taking the laptop inside and laid it on his bed. He really loved Jarvis and Aunt Peggy. He started giggling; muffled by the pillow that he was hugging. He opened his laptop and s pocket and started fumbling with it.

_Hey platypus! How ur day so far? :D –Tony_

It only took Tony several seconds before a reply came.

_Gdi tone. I thght u died or smthin. Im so fckin tense rite now, ive been waitin for ur call since u left the dorm_

Tony giggled

_Miss me already big guy_? _poor u. _

Tony stopped his small texting session with Rodey to spun his head around after hearing heavy footsteps—more like an elephant—stumbling around in the hallways and drunken sobs. He got up and peered through the not quiet shut doorway, his mother stood tripping, surprisingly alone with a bottle of alcohol dangling from her fingers.

Her eyes were staring at his door, a frown started to form on her face. "Tony," she called, voice unclear and rather blurred because of the alcohol daze. Tony swallowed his saliva thickly. "Tony." She called again; this time it was strict. Slowly, Tony came out from his room, head hung low. She started walking towards him; it was quick and he coudn't dodge it, she slapped him right on his face.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she demanded, hands raised; threatening to hit him again. "I-I-..." "Answer me!" she almost screamed at him.

He took her features in; red swollen eyes because of , presumably, previous crying and another one on her forehead, a conclusion came; she had been fighting with dad. "Mum, I—" another slap. "who told you to talk back?!" she scramed at him as he stood up, still unable to face her. "I'm sorry!" he cried but the beatings didn't stop. Another slap was delivered and followed by another and another. Tony heard something cracked and when his mother left he quickly retreated to his room. He locked his door haphazardly before he leaned against it and fell to the ground. His body quaked in fear as his fingers started digging into his skin. He took off his shirt and started marking his body again.

Tears stained his face as blood did the same for his fingers and skin. Cuts started to appear, each were firing red and he gave a dark chuckle escaped his lips as he felt the pain surged through his veins and became a silent reminder of his fucked up life. He sighed, "fuck my life,"

* * *

The first thing that Tony heard when he woke up was his father's angry yelling from the workshop a floor below. He sighed, it must be because of the business. Tony sighed; he really didn't have time to face this. He looked at the scratch marks on his shoulders and back; nothing too deep. He smiled, feeling grateful.

He looked back at his life and gave a small smirk at it. People always thought that the life of being the one and only son of the great and amazing Howard and Maria Stark would be really good. Heck, he looked happy, very happy in the pictures whenever a reporter came and took a picture of them. They thought that it would all be fucking rainbows and fairy farts. Well, they thought wrong. The life in the Stark Household was great if you can live up to their expectations, to do what they told you to do; in which Tony could never do because he's Tony and God damn he can never be good enough.

He took a bath (and winced whenever the water hit his cuts and cried silently when the soap did its job because it hurts so fucking much) and wore a long sleeved black shirt. He walked out from his room only to see his father wearing his coat and preparing to leave. "Dad?" Tony called, barely audible.

Howard glanced at Tony before giving a huff and wore his coat properly. It was a silent command for Tony to get back to his place and never question anything.

And Tony did.

He went to his bedroom and locked he door once again. He has had enough of this. His dad could never spend even a single minute with him. He was always too busy, busy finding his precious Captain America.

Tony stared at his room, posters of Captain America along with spangly comic books and action figures of the person that he knew maybe too much was all over the place. He growled; he has had enough of this! He stood up and threw the action figures of the man he once adore all over the place.

His fingers ripped the comic books that he once obsessed with apart with his bare hands; leaving blood marks at the edge of his fingers, blood threatening to drip. He cried; "Why?" he whispered, his dad never had any time with him, he was always too busy finding his little Captain America, and he never had enough time for Tony. It was always Captain America. 'Why can't you be like Captain America?' 'Look at Captain America, would he do the things that you did?' Captain fucking America.

"**CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA!**" shouted Tony as he ripped the posters from the walls, ripping them to pieces. Why was it always him? He just wanted to have a loving family! God fucking damn it!

Tony fell onto the floors, tears on his face, "I just want to have a family to return to," Moments like these were very torturing for Tony, whenever he went out and looked at other people, they were always happy, laughing with their parents and that was something that Tony missed, something that he wanted but he could never get.

Tony would dug a hole 10 m deep and burried himself in it and crawled into the centre of the earth if it could give him what he want; but it couldn't. Tony once dreamt of a happy family, when Maria and Howard wouldn't stop fighting, when his mum would be sober enough to maybe ran her hands through his hair, when Howard would just fucking stop looking for Captain America and looked at his son with a smile on his face, to receive that fucking "you did a good job" from them but then again, it was just a dream.

None of them are real. They're just illusions. And Tony could never be good enough. The world doesn't need Tony Stark. The world is in desperate need for Captain America and not good for nothing Tony Stark.

No one needs Tony Stark.

_No one_.

* * *

"it's supposed to be moderato forte no moderato piano. Why can't you pay attention more to the scores?" the old man sighed and Tony could only stared at the black grand piano in front of him. "Class is dismissed, make up your mind Mr. Stark," was his last words before he left the room.

Tony ran his hands piano keys, pressing it with exact precision and letting his fingers danced on it. He never really wanted to learn how to play the piano, his parents forced him for the sake of formality. Screw that, it wasn't like he fucking cared.

Tony slammed his fingers against the piano keys as he stood up. "Temprament much?" Tony glanced at the source of voice, he smirked, "You know how it is with me, always tempramental and stuff, didn't your parents taught you to knock?" Tony replied him with the snarky mask that he used too long. He stared back at the source of voice, spiked up brown hair and cold blue eyes that he knew too well.

"What are you doing here Ty?" he asked at the other young man in the room. The young man only smiled as he inserted his hands into the pockets of his jeans, making his white shirt wrinkled. "I'm only visiting my child hood friend, is it wrong?" Tiberius Stone said as he gave a smirk as wide as Tony's.

Ty started moving closer towards Tony, their lips barely touching. Tony flashed his teeth, "I knew you didn't come only for saying hi," Tiberius smirked, "Well you know me too well Tony," he replied before he closed off the distance. Their lips crushed and they battled for dominace in the same eagerness. Tony felt himself getting pushed onto the black grand piano that he knew too well by Tiberius' strength. "Fuck," Tony muttered as he felt Tiberius' cold fingers started tip-toeing, brushing against his warm skin and sneaked into his shirt moving upwards.

"Eager aren't we?" whispered Tiberius against Tony's neck before he kissed it and biting it. "I'm going to fucking screw you," Tony threatened.

* * *

Tony drank his coffee as his memories traveled somewhere; towards his kidnappings. Tony remembered every single thing about his kidnappings. How they would beat him up first before asking his dad for ransom and oh fucking hell, they were paid predominantly. Why? Because the world expected it from the family; they would want their only child alive and well right? Tony remembered his parent's word when he was delievered home bruised and bleeding.

_"It's worth more money to clean those rugs of blood than I think you're worth,"_

Tony smirked, grimly; uncoditional love was a bitch. There was no such thing as unconditional love. "Hey Tony" Tony turned around and saw Tiberius waking up on his bed; his hair was untidy with a lazy smirk on his face. Ty tilted Tony's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Tony wondered how Bruce would act once he knew how fucked up Tony was.

* * *

**don't forget to give us reviews and leave a note about what do you want to happen! :D We might just take it, cus we've been busy lately. reviews are cookies! **


	5. HIATUS

*cough* So, I am terribly sorry for not updating as fast as possible or at least as soon as I can. Well, let's just say I am in a bit of a trouble. Hehe, SORRY! SO SO SORRY! HIGH SCHOOL HAS BEEN KILLING ME AND I AM CURRENTLY GROUNDED FROM USING THE LAPTOP AND STUFFS. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY. I'll write more once my grounded session is over and hopefully continue the rest of my fics.

Contact:

Facebook: Van Hunter (van . hunter . 125)

E-mail: van_hunter418 yahoo. co. id

SO! If you wanted to give feedbacks or have any requests or such, I'll think about it and might as well do it. :D (If I have the time at least, sorry.. T^T)


End file.
